


Magic can push you in the right direction

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, M/M, No Sex, Team Up, Unrequited Love, let just say pete is super closeted, meta moment, patience - Freeform, slight explicit, snuggles, team up with stephan strange, trying to woo peter, wade being a kind guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 07:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11156985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: This is the strangest sweetest plot bunny I've had in a while. Rated for a very heavy makeout. But to makes it clear no sex happens.





	Magic can push you in the right direction

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh you know I’m gonna have fun with this one obviously I own nothing but this plot .

Today was going to be a long night, and it was even 10 Pm yet. I wake up groggy, I had a long night of studying for psyche one oh one exam this counted towards my final grade, and I was doing, but in order to maintain stability for my scholarship, I need to ace this and the final in order to be safe for another semester at NYU. Teaming up with Deadpool has lightened the burden on me so I can study more for my classes. When we started this, I thought I would be driven crazy out all the heroes, and what line Deadpool is in. He's not necessary my top pick of a partner but Daredevil while on my level can’t keep his secret identity, and Captain America is way too busy to only to protect the streets of New York. Deadpool is not only my biggest fan he incredibly persistent flirt. No matter how much I reject him no matter how much I explain I'm not into him much less guys but he can’t take the hint. But Deadpool regardless of how he feels about me is a good friend who respects to my secret identity. Though he knows who I really am in my civilian life . which has made it awkward when I've gotten flowers in class from WW . Or a check for $1999 being given to Aunt May to covering all over her expenses and her home. I didn't even want to know where Wade got the money to cover it. All I know is I'm more than more than ready for my final exam then I can finally relax let Spiderman be more of a primary focus. I feel guilty for how much I've let being a hero go to the wayside. Jamison has been talking about the rise of the defenders protecting queens and uptown Manhattan but is because I'm not there to lighten the burden of criminal activity.

You know Pete I know you told me not to climb into your window anymore but, " I noticed Deadpool had not only climbed through my open window on the second floor. He was sitting in my bed in civilians clothing. 

“I would think you make an exception for emergencies.“ 

"What could be so urgent you not suited up.”

“Well, the doc strange needs us at his place. we need be a bit more incognito usual this is a bit of a world shatterer event Strange’s words he needs a skeptic and a wildcard.

“So how we supposed to get to Manhattan at this time of night?" 

"Well my bike is parked right outside," 

"I could just take the train." 

"Look handsome this is urgent if you get a chub on the ride? I’ll pretend not to notice scouts honor.” He made the salute everything I raise my eyebrow knowing that wasn’t going to happen. All he did was make me become uncomfortable.

“I don't want to ride with you uhh,”

“Let me guess the girl you've had a crush forever lives right next door, and you hope to still have a shot with her . and getting on the bike with a roguish handsome slightly older man gives the wrong message eh?”

“Uh yeah.”

“Look, Peter, I would love to argue about masculinity, and you’re insecurity over a girl who lost out on you long ago but time is short. Let’s go.” Wade leaped out of the window somehow able to land two feet away from his bike below. I sigh this must be urgent he didn’t flirt with me once.  I rush down a flight of steps careful not to make too much noise Aunt May is sleeping upstairs. I’m careful when I’m locking the door not to make a lot of noise. I get Wade who was already on the bike and was revving his engine I can see the light turn on in Mary Jane’s room Who I can see watching me, her eyes wide climbing behind Wade and grabbing his waist tight. As he speeds off ~if I had any chance with her it’s dead in the water now she just saw me get on a motorcycle with some guy. Anyone who sees us will think he’s my boyfriend great. ~ 

Like with everything Wade was speeding like a madman, but at least he would take the bridges at a slow pace he must remember that I’m still human and can’t survive a gigantic impact. He parked a little away from doctor stranger, please don’t forget to keep your voice our voices down. You know how the doc is We knocked but where just going to be warped Spiderman Deadpool thank you for coming In front of Doctor Strange was all I could explain was an invasion force they looked both purplish and black he was holding him holding them back with his magic. 

“As you can see I actually do need your help well I could get the message to Deadpool I still need someone who is a bit of a skeptic, and I do need a wildcard who can believe in magic pinch. You see these creatures want to take over and there willing to send out a lust spell all over the planet and willing to take over whatever’s left their dimension is kind of screwed up, but ours is right for the picking." 

"Doc aren’t you over reacting little lust never hurt anyone makes a certain someone wake up to their feelings.” Deadpool was looking right at me when he said it. 

“Considering the lust spell never ends you, and the rest of the planet that’s sexually mature enough are going to fuck like voles and die. I do think we don’t want to take our chances with this spell taking roots.”

“Fine Doc what do you need to stop them for good?" 

 

"the supplies you need are in my study get some powdered diamond half a graduated cylinder, some wolfsbane four branches, a box of mixed chocolates the whole box, tongue of newt three pieces, with the essence of rosemary four ounces of it and three phoenix feathers.  Set in the bunsen burner in the study and add some water placed at 400 degrees for two minutes and thirty seconds of the beaker. I would prefer the cauldron but its faster this way. Now hurry both of you need to help with creating it in order for it to work. 

We get to the study and find his ingredients cupboards everything you need and the science equipment. I tended to forget the doc wasn’t always a mystic but was a doctor first. 

"Okay we just need to let this heat up, and we can hand it to the doc.”

“Yeah, we can go on a date night, Petey.”

“We’re not dating Wade.”

“not yet Pete I can wear you down eventually i can wait ." 

it was finally done Wade wasting no time taking the beaker to  doc strange  who turned the potion in into a mist launching at forces who started to shriek deploying a cloud launching into that dimension atmosphere closing the portal into their dimension. 

thank you Peter wade couldnt have end that invasion without you but i have some dpending on your outlook you see that potion has sideaffect stongest of potions always do and this was made to kill off an entire dimension  while this wont affect me my magic shields me  from its affects it will affect you in unforseen ways . see the potion effect awakens the your truest purest love for you soulmate with dimmed inhabition to stop youself  causing you to act on them.

"Well look at that Petey !" 

"My face turned pale I’m going to be confessing to mary jane this is it the end.  

"You have about an hour before the effects will take place I’m truly sorry 

"How long will last it?” I can feel myself become more resigned to my fate, 

“Seven hours I’m truly sorry .”

“At least I can get to my psyche finals typically I’ll be drowning in my own shame and embarrassment, but still i can take the final with a clear head . come on Wade break the speed limit on this one i want to get home before this takes over .  ”

hey strange you will be the best man at the wedding bet on it .

come on and hold tight this doing to be a wild ride.“   Wade put a helmet on my head  

i grabbed on to dear life espeically when the cops showed in pursuit and wades appartently spy like tricked out bike threw out oil slicks and ninja mist and flash bang we actually lost them . making it to my drive way rushing to my room lock the door locked the window and i felt a heat come over me i felt my true feelings awaken  i sent a text knowing thats all i needed to .  and the rest was blurr of kissing under blanket and dry humping and feeling happy for the first time forever my alarm goes of off last felt like a nightmare go awry well till i was being squeezed and spooned semi large hard on right up against butt. i felt not only did last night happened but deadpool was still my bed. he left a note on my my desk . 

Dear Pete

Look i made this letter off panel when you ran into your room to try to fight fate . Look you've always known the truth and i know you would fight that till your dying breathe till something like this happened . I've always known how i felt and feel about you . But I won't force you into the final step when that day comes you'll be there willing not because of a side affect of a potion we created to save the world till then ? I'm going to cherish last night for eternity, and i will tell our children about this some day .  i promise to be a gentleman no one is going to find out about our night of passion . i know you going to ask the good doctor to erase your memories of last night . 

your soulmate, 

Wade

he’s got me ill do that just after class . sending a text to deadpool once iI'mout of my room that i need to be alone for a long while . 


End file.
